


The Soulmates Who Aren't Soulmates

by Wthcew



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Character Death, Damian Wayne is Robin, Death, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Hurt Tim Drake, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Kinda, M/M, Memory Loss, Multiverse, Nightmares, Rebirth, Soulmates AU, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric, Well not exactly but yeah, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wthcew/pseuds/Wthcew
Summary: "How the hell you know? Don't you hate your Tim too?""No! Of course no! He's my, my and Dick's soulmate!"
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 59
Kudos: 350





	1. Chapter 1

The cold air hit Tim in the face.  
He sat on the roof of his building since the early noon hours.  
He watched the sun moving in the sky and Gotham getting darker and darker.  
He felt the sun light on his form, warming him a bit befor it was leaving him to the icy cold that came with freezing air.

Tim don't know how much time he set there, it felt like he just blinked and from the early noon he was moved to the late night.

His headphones were screaming songs in his hears.  
He likes it like that.

The city looked amazing from up there, the weather was perfect for him, and the music shut down every little noise that was unwanted for him.

It was one of those nights that you could actually see the distended stars in the black - blue night sky.

He didn't let himself sink in thoughts, he just looked at the little natural that surrounds him.

And God, he loves and appreciate every second of it.

Because who want to think about the fact that the people who were supposed to be his family, completely forgetting him?

No one.

And Tim won't think about it. No. Not even for a second.

He won't think about how they all getting together without him.  
Because he knew from the first second that he's just the stand in.  
He came to help batman get better. That's all.

And now they're happy family. Without him. And that's okay, it really is. And because it's okay he isn't going to think about it.

' _It's fine. It's fine. It's fine._ ' he just need to remember that.  
Because it is. It is fine. ' _It's fine. It's fine. It's fine._ '  
He don't need to be loved by them. Just play his part. ' _It's fine. It's fine. It's fine._ '  
He always love without love in return. ' _It's fine. It's fine. It's fine._ '  
It's always fine because he don't know what would happen if he said otherwise. Maybe he isn't fine. Or maybe he is. He wants to be fine. He believes it. He's fine.

Tim watched a bird that he couldn't regonized because of the darkness settle down on a electric pole.

Maybe the bird didn't had family as well.  
He didn't knew why but it makes him smile a bit.

He looked next to him, at his thermos, which was half full with hot coffee, because thermos and all that.

Tim opened the thermos slowly, he didn't exactly knew why but he did.

The long sip of coffee was exactly what he needs right now.

He smiles softly at the bird and takes another slip.

Suddenly the song he just heard stopped (Castle Of Glass by Linkin Park, because this song is just fucking amazing) so he looked at his phone expect to see that his phone run out of battery, but apparently it was a call, from no other than Dick.  
' _great, just great_ '

He just wanted a quiet day before going back to the titans tower. Is it too much to ask for?

Plus Dick didn't knew he was in Gotham, and they didn't talked in two years, so why the hell is he calling?

After Tim pushed the ignore button and the song came back, he took another long sip from his thermos, and signed as the heat from the black liquid separated in his chest.

It wasn't even twenty seconds and the song stopped again, but this time, as Tim looked at the phone he saw that it was Bruce.

And if Dick and Bruce calling him, one after another, that's probably means something is up.

So he picked up.

"Bruce?"  
"Emergency at the cave. Come right now without excuses"

And the call ended.

Of course they need him for help, they never just called to ask "what's up?". It's always to help them. Except for Alfred none of them just called. Okay, sometimes Jason called to complain about stupid stuff or came to sit with Tim on a roof of some building in a quite patrol nights while thinking about everything and nothing and never say something. Tim let him do it because Jason don't care.

And how Tim knew Jason doesn't care? Because it's never Tim, or red, or red robin. Just replacement and if Jason is in a good mood it's pretender.

So he took a deep breath, stopped the song and got inside the building.

The phone is in the charger, the coffee is finished (thanks to one long sip) and all the lights off while Tim went down to the parking lot.

His bike sprang across the streets of Gotham to the cave. He isn't sure if it's a good idea to go without his suit. To be Tim and not red robin.

Maybe... maybe they want to tell him to go away. To never come back to Gotham. To leave his home...  
He don't know if he's able to. But if it'll make them happy, who is he to deny it?

He parked his bike next to the cave. If they would tell him to leave who can guarantee to him that they won't take his bike as well?

At least they didn't changed his code. Yet.

He took deep breath as he entered the cave.  
It was... empty.

' _maybe they don't want me to go. So they probably don't need my help in the emergency_ '

And just as he turned to the exit he was attack. By two huge forms. And when they crushed at the floor and he didn't got hurt because of two different hands at his head - hands that definitely didn't belong to him - to _protect_ him from getting hurt, he figured that, first they're hugging him.  
And second, they aren't hurting him.

Tim definitely happy that they aren't hurting him but he don't like hugs from strangers. Well, from everyone who isn't the titans.

After five minutes he finally got free from the hugs and he stands, staring at his "attackers" whom were... Dick and Jason.

Well, not exactly Dick and Jason because they were.. batman and some kind of red hood?  
Dick was in batman's suite and Jason's leather jacket was replaced by a deep red hoodie.

"What the hell?" 

And then he heard footsteps and another Dick and Jason were there. With Bruce and Damian.

"They got Drake." Was the only thing he received

"What the fuck is that?"

This time it was batman Dick who answered him: "Multiverse, Timbo"

' _Oh. That's makes sense._ ' "And you need help to get back to your universe. Okay"

Again. They only need him to help them. Of course. But it was something that they could have texted him, not to stop one of his favourite songs and call it **emergency**.

"You can email me all waht need to be done. 90 hours top and they will be back in there universe. There eas no need to stop the song I heard" He said as he turned to the exit, and hand stopped him. He looked at the hand and pulled his hand away fast because it was Dick. Not batman Dick, this universe Dick.

"Timmy you can work here, in the batcomputer, it will faster"

"I like my computer more, thanks"

"Replacement" Tim saw from the corner of hia eye other Jason flinch but he didn't thought about that. He just gave Jason a cold smile like every time. "They asked for you" Jason said and his eyes looked.... disappointed? Was Jason disappointed in other him because other him wanted Tim around?

' _Don't be so surprised. He only talking to you when the bats aren't around or when he have a fight with B and even then he would go to Dick first._ '

Tim turned to other Dick and Jason "You can come to my place" he don't have problems with them, he have problems with other them. But that's okay.

' _It's fine. It's fine. It's fine._ '

"Oh come on replacement-" and other Jason jumped at this universe Jason.  
Dick rushed to help Jason and batman Dick just signed and shaked his head.  
That was when Tim sliped away from the cave in silence.

Other Jason managed couple of punches befor this universe Jason stopped him and started to return the favour.  
Then batman Dick interfered and helped his Jason to stand again.  
There was a tense quite between the other universe pair to the bats.

And it was other Jason who broked the silence:  
"Stop! Just stop calling him replacement! He's everything but that!"

"How the hell you know? Don't you hate your Tim too?"

"No! Of course no! He's my, my and Dick's soulmate!"

Quite.  
Everyone fell quiet.  
It was too much quite for Bruce liking.  
And Bruce don't even remember when it was that quite in the cave.

But at the moment other Jason's words sliped out of his mouth..  
The silence just dropped on them.

Jason and Dick looked like they were going to vomit and Damian looked.. amused? Bruce isn't sure.

Other Jason looked like he's too much angry and other Dick held his hand.

And Tim.. Tim wasn't there.

Bruce remembered, unfortunately for him, the moment he accidentally saw his Dick and Jason in the middle of.. _something_. They have never talked about that but he knows that they are together. And he's fine with it.  
But _soulmates_? And with Tim?

"Don't tell Tim." Everyone looked at him, this universe Dick looked like he is about to protest and Jason, who now hold Dick's hand like other Dick holds other Jason's hand.

"Now, how exactly have you got here?"

It was batman Dick who answered him: "We went through Tim's stuff"

"Then were is yours Tim?"

"In a better place" batman Dick looked at his foots so Bruce couldn't see his face but he sounded so sad and hurt, and other Jason bit his lip.

"How?" And it was this universe Dick that asked, and Bruce could see his lips form the rest of his question: "How _did Tim died?_ "

"Mission."

None of them knew how to respond this so Bruce said the only thing he could think about:  
"Oh."

The silence surrounded them again.


	2. Chapter 2

The sky became a little bit light blue and the black was starting to fade away as pale orange slowly creeped into the sky with the sunrise.

Tim listened to the passing cars as he drove to his place.  
It was a pretty high building, made of white stone and at the entrance you needed to put a code.  
The top two floors of the building belong to Tim, and he have a code for them so the elevator won't bring anyone up there. Plus none of his so-called family knew about this place. Well maybe Bruce because.. well batman and shit like that, he probably knows where everyone in Gotham lives.

His place was built that you could come in only from the lower floor (because the entrance and exit in or from the roof was also from the lower floor just in front of the front door) and there was the kitchen, and the living room, and a little library, from there there's stress to the second floor and there's two bathrooms and two bedrooms.

As he opened the door to his apartment his belly growled in hunger. ' _Gum will do the job. I have work right now, if I won't do it right... They wouldn't want me around._ '

Or maybe he should eat apple? He hadn't eat since this morning. Or was it yesterday's morning? Or maybe longer? Never mind. Gum will do the work.

And if he's want to be able to not fall asleep in the middle any time soon, he need coffee.

The coffee machine started to work when Tim's phone started to ring.

The lit screen showed ' _Dick_ ' and Tim signed and shaked his head. "Dick, I thought I said that you can sent me the details on email, you know, like everything else"

"Hey Timbo, not your universe Dick, I just wanted to talk to you, and so is Jaybird"

"Oh, hey other Dick, say hey to other Jason for me"

"Hey Jay, Timmy says hey"

There were couple seconds of quite and then: "He says hey back"

"Is there any particular reason you called for? not that I have problem with that"

"Just wanted to check in on you, you know that the last time this universe Dick called you was four months ago?"

"Umm yeah, he needed help in a case"  
A case that Tim got hurt in and Dick didn't notice. Didn't _cared_.

"He couldn't ask help from his hood?"

"I don't know, I'm just here to help them"

There was some sound and the call ended.

' _Maybe they're mad at me too. Maybe their's Tim isn't good enough too. Am I horrible in any universe?_ '

Nevermind.

The coffee machine beeped and that means his coffee was ready.

He drank the first cup at silence. He loves the silence. It has something comforting in it. But this silence, from some reason, was heavy and loud. Can silence be loud? He wasn't sure.

As he went to make another cup of coffee his phone rang and this time the lit screen showed ' _Bruce_ ' and he answered with a hope that it'll be other Jason and Dick.

"Yo Timmy" Jason. Well, other Jason. He don't know how he knows it other Jason but he does.

"Hey Jay" a little smile creeped his way to his face from some reason.

"This universe Dick found out we umm.. _borrowed_ his phone and.."

Tim fought the strange urge to laugh from that.

"So can you tell me where you're now so me and golden boy will come to meet you before Bruce will find out we _borrowed_ his phone too?"

This time Tim couldn't help it and he laughed.

"Glad that that makes you laugh baby bird" Jason said and could hear him smiling through the phone.

After Tim's laugh died Jason asked again "So.. address?" And Tim gave it to him because this Jason kind of protected him from his Jason, and this Jason made him laugh and this Dick called to check in in him and... he don't know how he feels about the bones crushing hug they gave him but it was obvious that they're caring for him... and that brought a warm feeling to his chest .

' _They care about me more than my own family._ ' he thought as he put his phone on the table and went to take the almost forgotten cup of coffee.

' _But thay are my family from another world but still.. their Tim is probably good enough. More than me that's sure._ '

When he got to the bottom of the cup his security system alerted him that someone was trying to get to his home.

From some unknown reason he smiled as he pushed the button that allows people to get into his space.

The door to the first floor opened and Dick and Jason smiling at him.

They weren't in their's costumes anymore. Dick was in a white hoodie and black jeans (that he probably took from Dick), and Jason was in a black shirt and gray sweatpants (that he probably took from Jason).

Tim smiled back and signified them to come next to him.

Dick smiled as he sat next to Tim and even though Jason didn't smiled he looked happy and he took the place in front of Tim and Dick.

They sat at silence for a few minutes, Tim looked at his hands while Dick and Jason looked at him. He could feel their intense eyes on him, like they're trying to memorize every detail of him.

"So" he broke the silence "Want coffee?"

Dick shaked his head and ruffled Tim's hair "I guess that no matter what universe we will be at, you will always have an amazing relationship with coffee, ha?" He laughed and Tim tried (and failed) to hide a smile.

There was this silence again, but this time she wasn't heavy and loud but comforting and Tim wasn't sure why this silence is good while the other silence wasn't.

"You didn't answered about the coffee" he reminded them and Jason snorted 

"Actually I want tea if you have some"

* * *

Tim didn't had tea. Or milk. Or anything but some chocolate, red apple (because the green ones are sour), gum and lots of coffee.  
So that's why Dick and Jason took him (kidnapped him) to buy groceries.

The sun already painted the sky in pale orange and some people were in the streets for a morning run, or a walk with their dog, or to go to work.

They went to the a 24 hours market and Jason started to fill the cart with lots of pastas, vegetables ("Timmy, even I know vegetables are important" said Dick), tea, fruits ("You see Tim, there's more than just red apples"), milk, bread, eggs and cereals (because well, Dick).

On they way back to Tim's place the sun warmed the earth, and well also them.

They walked to the car and Dick decided that he would drive as Jason would decide what to make for breakfast and Tim would rest a bit.  
(Spoiler alert: he didn't)

Instead of resting he checked the messages he got from Kon and Bart on their group chat and checked his email, Bruce probably send him the details while they were in the market and Dick took his phone for unknown reasons.

As they got to Tim's home and the groceries were put in there place Tim settled on the sofa and opened his computer to start the work.

Apparently that other Dick and Jason got to the cave with some box that broke the second they got to the cave, Bruce could rebuild the box but there was also a lot of technology that broke, of course they could use Babs for that but other Dick and Jason wanted him. They wanted _Tim_.

So Tim started to work on the details in front of him until someone took the computer away.

"Hey!" He looked up at Dick and Dick just smiled.  
The smile Dick gave him made his chest warm but all he could say was: "I was working"

"You can work later, breakfast is ready" Jason called from the kitchen and Tim just sighed as he got up from the sofa. Dick smiled even wider and throw a hand on his shoulders as they went to Jason.

The warmth of Dick's hand was comfering and made a smile creep on Tim's face.

Jason made scrambled egg. and cut some vegetables.


	3. Chapter 3

Dick looked at the celling in the room he and Jason shared. He really don't know what to think. Day ago Dick and Jason found out that there's a multiverse, another version of them, soulmates and that Tim was their soulmate plus there's a universe without Tim, which sounds pretty bad, because Timmy is one of the best things in Dick's life.

And the other versions of them care for Tim, they hugged him the second they saw him, they protect him, they stole Dick's phone to check in on Tim and now they're probably at his place. Dick didn't even knew that Tim have a place in Gotham.

He wonders when was the last time he even talked to Tim? Not to red robin, but Tim. He can't remember when. _God_ he was so busy that he didn't even had time to _call_ Tim.

Tim.. Tim who is his soulmate somewhere. His and Jay's soulmate. He really don't know how to react to that.

He loves Tim, of course, but is it the same way he loves Jason? He always felt _something_ through Jason _and Tim_ , but is ot the same thing? And how would Jason react to that? He and Tim don't have the best relationship but Dick also knows that Jason going to Tim when he needs someone to listen to him. He knows Jason starting to _care even_ though he don't stop call him 'replacement' or 'pretender'. Jason cares about Tim, and maybe he feels the way Dick feeling through Tim too?

And if not and Dick will make him mad and Jason will go after Tim? No, he can't let that happen. He shakes his head and tries to figure out what he's feelings to Tim means to him.

"You know, it's your free day and it's not even nine, why are you awake?" Jason's voice was hoarse from sleep. "Can't sleep"

He felt Jason shift next to him so he rolled to his side, his eyes meeting a beautiful blue - green eyes, he fought the urge to say _"Hey handsome" and_ just smiled.

"Why?"

' _Because I can't get Tim out of my mind_ ' said a little voice in his head, "Thinking"

"Then stop, you need to sleep" Jason said and put his hand on Dick's eyes, making the oldest giggle.

And then Dick's phone started to ring, making Jason grunted and Dick smile at how cute he is.

Dick rolled to his phone and his heart beat a little faster at the contact name.

"Tim?"

"Nope, just your doppelganger"

"Other me, what you doing with Tim's phone?"

"Timmy working on sending me and Jayjay home, wanted to ask if you two can meet Jay and I before we will have to go"  
Jason shocked his head 'no' as Dick said "Yes"

* * *

  
"You know what?" Jason said as they waited to other them, behind a café "If we had a pancakes I wouldn't consider hating you right now"

"We can't be with them at the café and you know it"

"Yup other me, it'll get us too much attention" said other Jason as he and Dick grinned at them from the roof of the café.

"Hey umm.. Dick" said this universe Dick, "What you wanted to talk about?"

"About baby bird" other Jason crossed his legs, he smiled at them but the smile didn't reached his eyes. His eyes looked so, so sirius.

"What about the replacement?"

"That. Exactly that."

This universe Jason looked confused, he gets the fact that Tim is his soulmate somewhere in the multiverse, and yes, he does like the kid, but he's with Dick (he really don't know how he will react to that. Like: "Hey Dick, I love you but I also love Tim the same way" it's idiotic). And he's really good at pushing people away, plus after everything he had done to the boy.. Tim won't even think about him like a lover.

"How you call him, how you treat him. You do realize he's not a replacement or a trash, right?"

This universe Jason blinked.   
Once.  
Twice.  
Slowly letting the words sink in, trying to understand, why other him like this universe Tim so much.

"Of course we know that, Tim is fine with it" Dick's voice brake the silence, and Jason know that he said the wrong thing, because really? Even Jason not fine with it, but, you know, it really hard to stop bad habits.

Other Jason looked like he's ready to pull out a gun, but other Dick hand was in his, relaxing him. "Did you ever considered to ask Tim if he is fine with that or you just decided that yourself?" Dick never thought that he could hear someone talking with so much venom in his voice that he couldn't hear his real voice, and that's exactly what other him just did. There was so much venom in his voice that Jason felt the need to tangel his fingers with Dick's.

"If Tim wasn't fine with it he would have said so" Dick is sure about that. Tim can always say if it not fine with him, he can always come to Dick and talk to him.

"Is that so?" Other Jason jumped down from the café roof, and stand right in front of them.

"Yes. Tim know he can talk to me"

Other Jason huffed a laugh, "You sure about that? When was the last time he came to talk with you?"

Dick mind tried to remember when that was, it wasn't so long ago, Dick took Damian to watch a movie, and Tim wanted to talk about something...

"It was when I took Dami to watch a movie, so I couldn't exactly but I probably called after that to talk with him.. I don't remember exactly what happened later"

"Maybe you should check your history call, just to make sure" Other Dick suggested and with that he and Jason were gone.

* * *

"Four months ago!" Dick yelled _again_ as he went in circles right in front of Jason, making his head fuzzy.

"I called him fout months ago! And only because of a mission! MISSION!!"

Jason really hated other Dick right now, he's the reason his headcheese will become migraine.

"Annnnd, not only I didn't called Tim back after I took Dami to the movie, it was also Tim's birthday and he bought the tickets so he will come with me!" Dick's voice told Jason that Dick was clearly next to a brake down. But can he blame him? Even Jason remembered to say _'Birthday replacement'_ that day, and Dick, who considered himself as Tim's safe haven, didn't even * _remembered_ * it was this day.. Dick felt like he is the worst person on earth.

"What can I do to fix it?"


	4. Chapter 4

Tim sat at the roof. Again. With loud music in his ears, this time it was Nico and the Niners by Twenty One Pilot. They are definitely his favourite band.

It's been half a day after Tim sent Bruce the details that the box needed for Dick and Jason to go back home.

The sun was in the middle of the sky and the air was cold around him.

His phone beeped every now and then because Bart decided to send him lots of 'Tik Tok' videos.

Tim really wanted to feel something except of... well whatever the fuck he feels right now. After all, Tim had done it. It wasn't the amazing feeling he wanted to feel when he fixed technology that he never saw (well at least this version of him) from another universe in something like 87 hours. Nope. Instead he felt some kind of emptiness because he _have_ to let other Jason and Dick go back to their Tim. To their home. To their universe. He can't be greedy about it, there's in another universe another version of him that deserves to be cared like Dick and Jason cared for him in the short time they were in his universe.

It was really, _really_ hard for him to send Bruce the fixed technology. But... he has to. For Dick and Jason. He said he would get them back, he wants to believe he is a man that can fill his words. No matter how hard it would be for him.

The pair is sleeping now, in the spare bedroom in Tim's place, and Tim don't have a heart to wake them up.

For now he just listening to the music.

* * *

With a flash of light, and they are gone. Back in there world.

Tim took deep breath and clenched his fist as he stood up from the chair.

And before he could have exited the cave he was stopped by "Tim." and turned around to look at Bruce. "B."

Bruce's face were definitely siruos, "I never had a chance to really talk to you about you trying to kill Boomerang" but his voice wasn't batman's. Which was strange because Tim only talked to batman for the last two years. And with what he just said.

' _Something here's wrong_ '

"You know B, what I do with my dad's killer is none of your business." Tim growled at him.

"Don't talk to father like that! Apologies now or I will stab your's spleen out and make you eat it"

Okay, so maybe if Tim weren't so deep in the dep sleep train with a bit (a lot) of sadness he would ignore this. But... "First, no. Second, you need to choose another organ, maybe one that I have, you know, just suggesting"

The reactions came pretty fast. Bruce narrowed his eyes, Dick shouted "You don't have a spleen?!”, Jason's mouth open in shock and Damian had nothing to say.

"Oh shit. I planned on keeping it to myself"

Now that they know, maybe it's a good time to call Kon and Bart, visit San Francisco. Go under the radar for a couple days, until it would be forgotten and everything will go back to the way it was. With Tim helping but without anyone appreciated the help. Or retuning the help. Like he asked for ten minutes in a row _that night_. (It was Bart and Kon who found him at the end, after he only whispered "Kon" and they helped him. Not his so-called family.)

And before anyone could react he was already out of the cave, pulling his keys out of the pocket and driving away.

* * *

"So, let me get it straight, you met much more nicer versions of nightwing and red hood, who took care of you and made you romantic dinner-"

"It wasn't romantic, and it was breakfast"

"Same thing"

"No, it's really n-"

"Shh, you are interrupting me, anyway, food, and then you helped them back to their universe, snapped at _batman_ and told all the bats that you don't have a spleen-"

"It wasn't all the bats-"

"You keep interrupting me."

"Sorry, keep going"

"Thank you! -and then you just turned around and left?"

"Well, kind of... I guess"

"Dude, you're so screwed"

"Listen Kon, can you please just come and take me to the tower?"

"I don't think batman will appreciate that."

"I would"

"Then yeah sure, tell me when you are ready"

"Must of my things in the tower, so now?"

"Good, I'm on my way. Don't get in troubles please"

"Me? Troubles? Kon I have never got into troubles"

"You really want me to remind you that you just told all the bats you don't have a spleen?"

"Ok, no more troubles."

"Good, now bye"

"Bye"

And with a beep the call ended.

Tim put the phone down on the island and sip all the coffee that reminded in the cup.

' _Maybe I should sleep. If I told the bats that I'm spleen less.. well that means I really need sleep._ '

He put the cup down and signed.

' _In couple of days it would be fine. They would forget about it. And it's not like they care about me._ '

His hand went back to the cup and he frowned when he remembered that he just drank al the coffee.

' _Kon won't appreciate it if I would make another cup_ '

After couple of minutes that he fought the urge to make another cup of coffee the security system alerted him that someone was trying to get to his home, ' _Kon_ ' and he pushed the button that allows people to get into his space.

The door opened and he didn't saw Kon.

"And they told me not to put security camera there" he whispered more to himself than the intruders.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason looked at the window in Tim's home. The clone just came, grab Tim and flew away. And after what r- **Tim** just said.. well it would be disparagement to say Jason was over whelmed. It was beyond it. Wayyyy beyond it. Jason was sure he was going to scream because of it.

It started when he saw other him and Dick hugging Tim like their's life depended on it. Other him said "Goodbye baby bird" to Tim before disappearing into a flash of light.

It got a bit stronger when rep- nope. He isn't a replacement.  
It got a bit stronger when **Tim** snapped at B.  
( _"You know B, what I do with my dad's killer is none of your business."_ )

And then he accidentally told them he don't have a damn _spleen_. And then.. then he. Just. Disappeared.

The moment Jason saw the kid isn't in the cave he took his bike and speed his way to Tim's home.

He really can't remember much of the conversation (he remembers it all plus the way Tim's fists clenched around nothing), just that he asked (told) Tim to comes back to the cave. To his family

And Tim.. Tim laugh was so bitter. So cold. It made Jason shiver.

( _"Family? What family? The one that pushed me away and tried to_ _ **murder**_ _me or my biology family? Because the biology one is dead and I don't think the other one even want me around, after all I'm just the place holder, right?"_

 _Jason had nothing to say. He was in a bad place. Tim knows it. And Tim can't really think that rhey don't want him. He can't really think he was only a fucking place holder. Right?_ )

Jason forced himself out of the door (no one can come in without Tim knowing after all, the guy change the password every two days, how he remembers it is a mystery) and back to his bike.

Jason wanted to find Tim and just take one of Dick's moves and hug the hell out of him. He needs to know Tim is fine now. He wants to hug him. He wants to be with him right now. And more importantly, he wants to go back in time to punch himself.

He wants to change _everything_.

Tim's words echoed in his ears and he wasn't sure if he wants to cry or to scream more.

( _"Listen Jason, I understand you don't want me. I get it. You don't even have to say it. Or pretend you want me around. I'm still going to be a little soldier. It's fine"_ )

He can't be with someone right now, so he's and Dick's place isn't an option. Maybe a safehouse? He have one near by. Yup. That's a good plan.

He got inside the safehouse as he texted Dick ' _I have something to do, I won't be at home for couple days_ ' and then he threw the device on the couch and just fell next to it, making it jump a bit before landing back on the couch.

It was his fault. He should have been there more, but how exactly you let someone who you tried to _kill_ know you care?

But. What happened- if he was available he could have let Tim know it. How in the names of the goddamns souls in hell was he supposed to do it now? He wasn't there when Tim needed him. When Tim _called_ him. And Tim acted after it like it didn't happened.

Jason isn't sure he would have ever know about it if Tim wouldn't be so tired and mad. How can he make it up to Tim? How can he make it better? He don't even know if Tim would let him. He don't know if he _can_ help Tim if Tim would let him.

The cold look in Tim's eyes when he said what he said. The shock experience in Tim's face when he realized what he said. The silence that surnnded them after it. And it definitely was his goddamned luck that just as he opened his mouth to say _something_ clone boy opened the doors. He didn't even notice that Tim pushed the button in his phone. And he was left alone, staring at the window.

Jason wanted to take Tim's words out of his mind but at the same time he wanted to hear them until he will find a way to make it better. If that would ever happen.

He don't know if he should tell the others. But if he wants to get Tim back he needs to. But just.. how can he say it to them? How in hell Tim said it? It.. it made him shiver.

Jason grunted and closed his eyes.

He blinked his eyes open because he couldn't stand the look on Tim's face.

( _"Me or red robin?" Because red robin can help you, just send an email. But red won't come to the cave to hang out and I'm not even a Wayne anymore"_ )

Jason screwed up his eyes again and swiped a hand across his eyes. Breathing out deeply as he did so.

( _"Come on baby bird" the look Tim gave him was like he was in pain. "Come home with me, to our family"_

_"I don't have family here" Tim's whispered, but Jasin was sure it was just to keep himself from screaming it._

_"Of course you do!"_ )

Jason didn't wanted to but he let his mind take over and with Tim's last words before he fell to a peaceless sleep.

( _"No I really don't!" And the method to keep himself quite didn't stand long. "Where was this family when I called them for help? Nowhere! And, and I was dead for a minute, after I called you to help me, I called everyone! I called for back up and I died because none of you came!. That's when I finally learned that everyone I care for, everyone I love, would always leave me in the end and never return the feelings. So no Jason. I don't have a family. Not here at least."_ )


	6. Chapter 6

Tim could feel Kon getting mad. And from some reason he knew it was on Jason. Even though Tim was the ine that screwed up. Kon always was in his favour, unless they have a fight, which don't happen a lot. "I told you not to get into more troubles!” Kon said as soon as they got in the tower, but just like Tim thought, Kon's voice was relaxed.

"What kind of troubles did our fearless leader got in this time?" Bart (who came form nowhere) asked, smiling to both of them.

"He told all the bats that he don't have a spleen"

"Wait what?!"

"It wasn't all the bats!"

"And he told red hood -the guy who tried to murder him more than once- that he died!" The words echoed in the sudden silence that surnnded them.

Kon remember that night, it was so bright in his mind. The lack of Tim's heartbeats sounds, this silence was the worst thing. He'll remember this minute for ever. But than he brought him back, and God! The sound of heartbeats was never this good.

From the look in Bart's eyes Kon was sure he remembered at this night too.

"How had you manage to just say that?"

"Don't know, I was just angry because they're pretending that they care for me. And Jason calls me pretender. Hypocrites bastards"

Kon and Bart exchanged glances, Tim don't talk about his so-called family. Only when they do something really wrong (For Kon and Bart it was to let Tim down but for Tim it usually was something with a mission).

"Well you don't need them, you have us! We're like... what does this family say in whatever Bart watching now?"

"The Mikaelsons saying always and forever"

"Yeah, that work for us"

Tim giggled and that made Kon and Bart smile.

"You know, we should watch TVD together"

"Wait you watch The Originals right now, no?"

"Oh so you remember the series name but not the family?" asked Tim

"Yup, now answer the questions Bart"

"TO is a spin-off to TVD and after that I'm going to watch Legacies"

"That's a lot"

"I watch the episodes on ×4 speed"

"Of course you do"

After half an hour of Bart explaining them how cute seven years old Hope Mikaelson is and that Klaus is the best hybrid Kon throw a pillow at him (that Bart defentally dodge).

"Change of topic!" Tim said before any of them could even open his mouth.

"Oh right double R, there was something I wanted to ask you"

"You can ask whatever you want Bart"

"So, your it's almost your birthday and what do you want as a present?"

"I'm interesting in that topic too"

Oh right, it's the beginning of July. What does he want? Tim isn't sure.. he didn't receive this question a lot, his parents would have send him money, and before Dick took robin away he would have take Tim to eat something and made sure he was happy and not, you know, alone (that was good time).

"First of all, you don't have to give me anything, it's just another day-"

"It's your birthday! Not just another day!"

"Timothy your birthday is a special day!"

"-and no matter what I would say I'm pretty sure you already know what you want to give me and you just wanted to bring it up"

"Okay yes but you can't think about your birthday as just another day"

"Why won't you tell us more about Hope Mikaelson? I'm sure Kon enjoy it"

"First of, that was the worst way to change a topic, and second I don't want to know more about a seven years old witch"

"Tribrid, she's also a vampire and a were wolf"

"I said I don't want to hear about her anymore!"

* * *

The hot water were dripping all around him. Tim was in the shower for a long time. Or not long. He isn't sure. He looked at the shower walls with blank eyes, lost in his mind.

( _The teen, Ron, was looking at him, asking for help that he couldn't give_ )

He don't want to remember. Who wants to remember such a bad thing? No one. But the mind choose what to remember. It always was like that. And why the hell his mind choose to give him this memory, right now?

( _The blood spilled out of Ron's mouth, his eyes were wide open, the green colour there was just a colour now, it didn't held any light, like what made Ron Ron was gone. Which is right, his soul left the body and now it was just a tool. A broken body._ )

Tim wasn't sure when he started to cry but his eyes just spilled tears and he couldn't stop it. He didn't wanted to.

( _Tim stop breathing even though he really tried to. He couldn't see Kon or Bart now, and even his hearing started to dim. And he can't remember what happened next, just that Kon and Bart were crying and hugging him so hard._ )

Tim went out of the shower when the water went cold, but his mind still were somewhere else.

* * *

In Gotham it was a really quite night.  
Dick just breathed in the fresh air and closed his eyes.

Jason had somethings to do. Tim was avoiding them. Damian was somewhere and Bruce was looking for something. Snd he was alone.

Usually in that time in the night he would have remained Jay that he isn't allowed to smoke in the house and Jason would have murmured curses in his direction and go smoke at the emergency stairs.

Dick smiled at the memory from last night and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

After three rings the call went to the voice mail, just like Dick guessed.

"Hey Jay, I'm pretty sure you know who I am so I won't tell you." He smiled at the imagine of Jay laughing quietly at that.

"I tried to call Tim but he's avoiding me. That something that umm I wish he wouldn't do. You know he used to talk to me every day at anything, I can't even blame him for not do it anymore, I pretty much burned all of the trust he had in me" he laughed sadly and waited a few seconds before remembering he still talked to Jason's voice mail.

"Well, when you're done with whatever you do now, call back. Or better, come home and make food, or we could order pizza. Okay I'm going to call Tim again now, sooo bye Jay" he ended the call and breathe in slowly.

Without even realising he called Tim and put the device with the too many screen fractions next to his ear.

After ten rings the call went to the voice mail. ' _Tim probably isn't next to his phone._ '

"Hey Timbo" he started "It's me. Again. I really wish you hear those messages because you don't answer your phone.."

He stopped to breath in and out slowly.

"I don't know if you want to hear it again but.. you need to come back home."

' _What if Tim don't think about the manor as his home anymore? What if now it just a house to him?_ ' he blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to stop the tears that suddenly werw there.

"Come back to Gotham and we could have a conversation face to face, I would even buy you coffee, just... Come back. Please" and the call ended.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the short chapter and the slow update! I just don't have power for anything now because I have anaemia and I ran out of iron pills (or water) and I can't find any so, really sorry! And I'm also trying to write things I never wrote before so the update may be a little slow..

It's been a week before Jason came back and he just looked at Dick with a miserable face that Dick couldn't find it in himself not to hug his boyfriend.

"What wrong Jay?" He asked half an hour later, in a quite voice because he don't want to wake him up if he's sleeping.

"Tim told me something that he didn't meant to" Jason whispered and Dick wanted to take all the sadness out of his boyfriend's voice but he also wanted to know what it was about. Even more now because it involves Timmy.

"What did he said?" He asked in a warm voice.

Jay waited couple of minutes before he opened his mouth: "I can't tell you what it is but we're horrible. Really really horrible"

Dick heart felt like a cold hand hold it now. If Jason said it, it probably was true, and bad.

And Dick was getting tired of this. He wants to fix things but he don't know what he needs to work with.

* * *

Kon was losing his mind. Tim was supposed to call him after the business meeting with Stefan.Inc which was _two_ days ago. And no call. No message. _Nothing_. He was going to lose his mind if he wouldn't hear from Tim in the next five seconds.

It was really just five seconds before his phone started to ring.

Tim's name was dancing on the lit screen and Kon picked the phone so fast. "Tim where the hell are you?" Wasn't exactly the first words that he wanted to scream at his best friend but what can he do? He was to worry for cursing Tim properly.

" _Kon_ " it wasn't Tim. It was Bart. And Kon sucked oa sharp breath while Bart started talking with a worried voice: "I found his phone in an abandoned park lot and his jacket is here too"

Kon heart beat faster and he asked a single question- "Where?" -just to be sure, before he was going in- "Gotham" -to show up in Tim's 'home'.

* * *

Dick and Jason didn't expect visitors but when Conner and Bart stranded in their front door and demanded to know: "Where is robin?" Dick couldn't understand what did Damian did this time, and apparently Conner got that because than he added to Bart's ask: "Not your demon. Our robin. Tim. Red robin, you know the one that you let down too many times"

Well, after that Dick had to let them in, because he didn't even knew that Tim was in town and if the both of them is worried and looking for him. It can't be good.


	8. Chapter 8

There aren't many times that Bruce Wayne can just sit down and let his thoughts run in his mind, this moments are rare, and right now he have one of those rare moments.

He is sitting quietly in the library, pretending to read some book, his head spinning as his eyes focusing on some dot in the brown-yellow page. Thoughts running in his mind and making him feel like his heart was ripped out, crashed by a hammer and then was pushed back in his chest, like the universe laughing at him. He hates this feeling, like he let someone down. ' _But you did,_ ' Said the dark, horrible voice in his mind, ' _You let Tim down_ ' And he wished he could disagree with it, but he can't.

After all, Bruce really wants to believe he is a great father. He and Dick's relationship has never been better. Jason is coming to the manor at least two times in a week. He's talking with Cass every chance they got and he encouraging Damian to do normal things, even if it means he have to deal with a zoo in his house.

But then there's Tim. Tim brought him back when everyone else thought he was dead, he took his job as the CEO of WE and Bruce didn't even bother to talk to him.

So, he really wants to believe he is a great father but how can he believe that when he forgot his son?

He's ashamed of the fact that the thing that made him even think about how he neglected Tim was that Damian threatened to stab Tim's spleen out and Tim said he didn't had one.

Then Tim was in San Francisco and Bruce felt like the horrible father he knows he is now.

He thought that Tim needed space, but he didn't gave Tim space, he neglected his son because he thought his others kids needed him more. So he neglected his amazing son The same one that grew up alone in a big house, the one that his parents didn't loved but he _still_ loves them, the same son who was touch strave that it took him two years to get used to be hugged.

And Bruce just neglected him.

How the hell can he fix it? How can he fix Tim? Wait. No. Tim isn't broken, there's nothing to fix in Tim. And he knows that the one that needs to be fixed is him. He did neglected kid who he swore to never do it. He swore to himself to never let Tim down. And yet, here he is. Letting Tim down.

And yes, there are a rare moments that he can let his thoughts run in his mind, but those moments are always short, and this one was interrupted by his phone ring.

He answered the phone when he saw the first latter of the caller _Dick_.

And there is in the other line of the call was a panicked Dick, and when Bruce understood what he said- "Tim is what?" -He jumped out of his sit while he asked the question with a really bad feeling in his gut.

* * *

**In another universe:**

"I'm telling you," Jason started for the million time this morning. He couldn't stop himself from the moment they came back to their universe. "We need to go back to this awful univers, grab Timmy and run away back here" And Dick agree with him. He saw how the bats in the other universe treaters Tim. He _can't_ let it be. It's not fine. It's just horrible. Why the hell didn't they took Tim with them?

"I want to meet Timothy again" said Damian before he took a sip from his tea.

Dick smiled at the boy, his and Tim's friendship was something amazing.

He remembered the day Tim and Jason went to their 'trip', looking for Bruce when he was 'dead'. Dick talk the bat symbol, Tim gave Damian his robin suite, smiling at him and saying "Batman needs a robin". After that Jason told Tim that he would be the happiest soulmate if Tim would be red robin and Tim kissed him and agreed.

Jason and Tim came back after months without a word with Bruce, like Dick knew they would, he knows that Tim would never believe in something without a proof and that why he believes Tim without a doubt.

"I promise you that you would. We all would." Because Dick can't trust the other bats to keep Tim safe. He don't have faith in them, not after the little he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say:  
> 1\. Thank you so much for reading this, it's make me sooo happy ❤️  
> 2\. This is about the chapter, I just want to say that other bats didn't kidnapped Tim, they're just wants to.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the others hope you will like it 🙃

Hot air was against his skin and his hands were pulled in an uncomfortable way, except for that Tim could feel anything. His tongue was heavy in his mouth and all he could taste was iron and he couldn't feel his legs. His head hurt and he was struggling against the drugs in his body. He was fighting to open his eyes but they felt like they wegihed at least a millions tons at the moment.

He tried to make his eyes open by thinking about awful things but it didn't helped, the opposite actully, every thought that run in his mind made his eyes screw more. So he let himself relax. It was hard but he has to, it could be the thing that will make his eyes open so he would be able to look at his sourrondering.  
And that's what he did for the next 15 minutes. His head hurt less and he started to feel his legs again but his hands still were in an uncomfortable and he still tasted only iron in his mouth and then he found out that his sense of smell didn't exactly worked and now it dose.And that was what made his eyes open wide and he almost puked.

The strong, disgusting smell of pee made him open his eyes and almost empty everything in his stomach.

He tried to breathe only from his mouth while he looked around.

Everything was dark so Tim waited until his eyes Get used to the darkness and when they did he was in some kind of basement, he still had his suite on, his hands were tie above his head and he was on a ruined mattress. Next to him was a sleeping guy with brown hair and he was in a suite.

' _It's Shawn Stefan._ ' said the voice in his mind. And made Tim think about what the hell happened.

He remmbers the meeting. It went kind of well, Shawn was diffrent from his father, he knew that: "No" dosen't mean: "Yes, I will tell you about what we are working on right now in WE even if that's secret right now." Which is a really nice thing.

So they talked a bit and when they were about to leave... That's when everything start to get fogging in his mind but he could guess what happend: They got drugged and kidnapped.

And the kidnappers were nowhere. At least nowere Tim could see.

He looked up at the ropes around his hands and he knew that he could run away at any second but: 1. He isn't red robin now, he's Tim Drake-Wayne (Even through he dropped the Wayne name long time ago.) and 2. He would have to help Shawn as well. But he can't trust the bats to come for him. And superboy or kid flash can't come to Gotham just to save him. But maybe the bats will come to save Shawn. And then Tim would have to explan how he got himself kidnap and he already heared Damian's voice in his head' Insulting him for getting kidnap, something he didn't even had control on.

He closed his eyes and slowed his breath, wishing it would dim the horrible smell a bit.

He tried to think about everything but his mind always run back to the first time he was kidnapped.

He was seven years old then and his mom was so disappointed in him. Although it took him couple of years to understand that she wasn't upset with the fact that he was kidnapped but by the fact that he let that happen. Which was a horrible thing but he expected that. After all he was what she called: " _A rotten child_ " and he got that. He still think he is rotten, not as much as in his childhood but enough to make his so called family hate him and replace him without thinking about it.

He understood that. He isn't good enough to be one of them. He is the stand in and the replacement and the pretender. They expect from him love but he can't expect it back. He did it once and he can't do it again. It was a really big mistake to think that he would be part of their family.

' _Okay brain. Stop that. I need to think about good things_ ' He scolded himself and started think about his friends.

Coffee.  
Taking photos.  
Dogs and cats.  
Memes that's Kon and Bart sending him.  
Dick and Jason.  
The titans.

Wait. Wait. Dick and Jason? Tim does love them but why the hell did he listed them in the good things? They did a lot of things to hurt him.

' _From the other universe dumbass_ ' The voice inside his head said and he agreed. Those guys were really nice and he wishes he could see them one more time.

Stuck inside his mind, running memories and good things that happened to him in his life, madw Tim slowly drift to sleep.

_He was sitting on the top of a building he didn't recognize._

_The sun was right in the middle of the sky even though they were in a black-blue shade. The wind waved his hair away from his face and made it fly wildly over his scalp._

_Next to him was his thermos, full with hot coffee. He smiled as he took a long sip and hummed with the sudden song that filled his head, Tim closed his eyes and breathe in the fresh air._

_Suddenly he was thrown from the roof, the headphones ripped off of his ears and the sun desperate and he was absorbed in the black-blue shade of the sky._

_Suddenly he was in front of Dick, who smiled at him a cold smile._

_The darkness and silence surrendered them as they looked at each other._

_"Why are you here?" Dick asked and his voice was even more cold than his smile._

_"I fell from that building and-"_

_"No," Dick stopped him and raised a hand to stop Tim from talking. "What are you doing in Gotham?" And now Tim saw that the darkness was Gotham._

_"What do you mean what am I doing in Gotham? I live here."_

_"I thought we talked about that Tim. We don't want you here."_

_Tim heart beat faster and faster as Dick kept talking: "We left you alone because you're rotten"_

_"Dick I promise to try harder please don't leave me alone" Tim hates it. Once again people can't stand him because of his rottenness. Because he's horrible person who can't help anyone. He looked up at Dick and then he noticed that they were in the cave. Dick was wearing the bat suite and the memory of Damian in Tim's suite was so bright in his mind. And Dick was trying to abandoned him._

_"You promised you wouldn't leave me" he said and he could feel the cold hold of the betrayal griping at his heart._

_"Tim you need help," Dick said from under the mask, his voice still cold. "I will send you to Arkham and you would be fixed"_

_"Dick you don't even listening to yourself! I'm not broken there's nothing to fix! I just want to understand why you lied!"_

_"Because you're rotten Tim! No one will ever wants to stay with you! Not when we have Damian and Jason. You're not part of the family. We don't want you and your rottenness!"_

_Dick said 'The family' but Tim was sure he meant 'My family' because Tim isn't part of them. He never was. And he understands that, he doesn't wants to be himself and he doesn't want this rottenness._

_And then Dick turned around and left Tim to himself. Alone. Trying so hard to stop the tears from spilling out._

_And he falls again. All the air in his lungs stolen with a silence scream that fell from his mouth. Air that he needs so badly right now that he finds himself drowning._

_He can't move fast enough ant it seems like the water trying to hold him in place -like ropes- and he can't recognize what's up and what's down._

_What if he will find his end here? What if he won't see his friends again?_   
_No. He can let that happen. That why he tried to swim to somewhere, and he realizes it was down when a body hit him and carry him all the way up. To safety._

_When they broke the water line all the water disappeared and Tim rolled over to his side, spitting water and coughing, his whole body shaking with it._

_When he got a grip on his breath he started to stand, his legs and hands and basically all his body shaking from the cold wind that suddenly came, and his eyes met with blue-green eyes. Jason._

_"I should've left you there to drown," Jason rough voice greeted him. "Just because you came back to Gotham. We told you a thousand times we don't want you here replacement. For all we care you can die"_

_But Jason just saved him. Jason saved his life just couple of minutes ago, that sure means that he dose care if Tim dies or not. That also why he let himself talk:_   
_"But-"_   
_"I just saved you because I myself was drowning. I never would have do it by choice. If you ask me when I shoved a batarang into your chest I should have shoved it a few more inches, and I wouldn't be worrying about you fucking everything up with yours rottenness" Jason interrupted him with a harsh truth._

_One that made Tim's heart broke a bit before Jason's form melted away. Leaving Tim looking with shock at the spot he was in just seconds ago_

_"Drake" Damian's voice was strong in the silence and the darkness that once again surrendered Tim._

_"You Imbecil," Damian walked throughout the darkness and was now right in front of Tim. "what are you doing here?" His voice was full of hate_

_"I know, I know I'm not supposed to be here" He dosen't exactly knows why all of them coming to tell him that but he doesn't really care of what Damian have to say, the kid never wanted him around. No matters the fact that he really wanted a little brother._

_"Than what are you doing here?" Damian's voice cut through his thoughts "I have no idea" He answered and looked at the boy. And just wait- Where did that katana came from?_

_"You aren't supposed to be here" He insistent, the katana in his hand was now the only source light in the darkness. And that did nothing to help Tim._

_"I know but I can't get out of here" Tim did tried his best not to scream, not to let the frustration get to him but everyone have a red line._

_"Then perhaps," Damian's voice was cold, emotional less. "I should help you with that, before you infect other people with yours rottenness"_   
_And there was a 'woosh' sound and a light that moved so fast that the human eye could barely sew before Damian disappeared and Tim fell on his knees, his hands tigh against his belly and his vision goes white with pain as he realized that Damian just stabbed him._

_The realization that he was just stabbed by someone who was supposed to be his brother wasn't so knew for him. After all Tim would need more than_ four _hands for counting how many scars his so called family gave him._

 _And yet here he is, in the darkness, all by himself, trying to keep pressure on the stab wound. Like he never learned a_ shit _that was marked in glowing fucking yellow._

_"Tim?" It was Bruce. His eyes were closed and he was suffering from pain but he knows it's Bruce._

_"Please Bruce, help me" He have to take the chance. He have to know if there is at least one person that like him at least 0.01%_

_And apparently there's no one._

_"No," Bruce's voice is hard and cold at the same time._

_And of course it would be a 'No' who wants to help the rotten child? No one, that's who. Everyone afraid of getting infected by the rottenness._

_"You disappointed me," And ouch. Tim really tried not to and yet he_ always _manage to do it. "You came here. Because of you my family my be infected with your rottenness"_

* _he tears roled down his face because at least Dick tried not to remind Tim of what he could have had if he wasn't rotten._

_Bruce started to go away. Taking with him any help that Tim could have had._

_And now he was alone again. In the big empty house._

_All by himself. Again. Waiting for people who aren't going to come. Apart from the fact that this time he would die._

_"Tim!" Someone said, probably someone else that would leave hin alone. "Tim!"_

"Tim!" He waked up while Shawn tried to reach out to him.

"What?" Tim said with sleepy voice before he remembered where they are.

"Thanks God! You're fine!" Shawn's cheerful voice was full with relive. And almost made Tim forget about the dream he had. Almost.

Dry lines on his cheeks informed him that he probably cried in his sleep. Which was.. Embarrassing.

He focused on Shawn's face and tried once again to avoid the horrible smell of pee.

"Where are we?" He tried to make his voice terrified and Shawn seems to bought it because his face soften and he smiled a friendly smile at him. "It's will be fine. Don't worry, it happens to me every month, I'm sorry that it happened to you too," his voice was soothing and his friendly smile was still on his face.

"What do you mean it happens to you every month?"

"Oh umm.. My big brother didn't get the family company so every month he kidnaping me just to remind me thag he control everything. But don't worry, he leaves me alone and then I just free myself and go to my way. So you don't need to worry about it, I will get us out of here"

"Okay, I trust you but why aren't you going to the police? They're supposed to help"

The man smiled at him, his green eyes shining "Because he is my brother. Even if he doesn't think about me that way. I love him and I don't want him to get in troubles with the police"

Tim get that. He really does.

"Family drama" he muttered and Shawn smiled widely at him, "Yeah. Family drama."

After a couple of minutes, that Shawn struggled with the ropes (Tim hate thw fact that he isn't supposed to know how to get out of this), Shawn managed to get out of the ropes and went to free Tim.

When his hands were free Tim thanked Shawn and Shawn ruffled his hair with lots of affection.

"Listen, I know it probably sound wird and all but can tou not go to the police? It still my brother after all and I'm worried about him. Plus if you need someone to talk with you can call me. I have your email so I will send you my number. Okay?"

Shawn smiled once again at Tim's node and said "I really hope we will be friends. Without sounding creep and all, you just seems really nice and friendly"

"Yeah me too" Tim said even though he knows he is rotten and he will probably ruin Shawn. But Shawn's smile warmed his heart and he is really nice. Plus Tim really wanted a friend in Gotham. If what happened in his dream will happen in reality at least he would have someone here.

* * *

"We don't need your help" Bart said again. Hoping that this time the bats would understand.

"Tim is a bat-"

"No." Kon interrupted Dick in the middle of the sentence "Tim isn't a bat, he wasn't one so long and none of you had a problem with that. So don't you dare say that. Tim isn't a bat, he's a titan"

"Yea, he's _our_ robin" Bart added just because he saw the ruined look that was now on Dick's face on Tim's too many times. And it was because of Dick (Well more because of all the bats but Bart really dosen't like Dick for hurting Tim more than anyone else has).

"Don't say it. Timbo is part of us _and_ the titans. You can be both" Jason almost screamed. Tim's friends came to his and Dick's home and demanded to know what happened to Tim because baby bird was missing two days and none of them knew where were his safehouses in Gotham. Which was also his and Dick's problem. And the teens refuse to tell them why was Tim in Gotham (After Jason asked it he cursed himself for asking it. It was baby bird's city too.) or to take any help.

Those stubborn assess told them to go to hell while they would find _their_ robin and then they would take him home and no. Apparently home _isn't_ Gotham.

And it makes his blood boil with anger because yes. Gotham is home to any bat. No matters ehat others say, and now Timbo isn't a bat but a titan.

"Bart" Kon said suddenly. Stopping Bart from saying another horrible but probably right thing about how much the bats suck.

The speedster was next to him and the super whispered something in his ear, making the others eyes wide and with a single nod they both werw gone.

"They have information about Tim" Dick said, his voice was steady but the moment Jason looked him in the eyes he saw how much Dick suffer from this, and he understands this. He wants to hug baby bird right now. Keep him between him and Dick and just hug them both.

Jason wants to atone for his attempts to murder Tim, he wants to ask for forgiveness about everything that he ever did wrong to the precious teen.

He wants to scream because he was sure the clone and the speedster just went to grab Tim and disappear with him.

Without even realising it he was warping his hands around Dick and hugging him. Dick buried his face in the socket between Jason's neck and shoulder, he let out a shuddered breath as Jason's hands moved in soothing circles on his back.

After a couple of minutes Dick pulled away, as much as it hurt him. And he just looked at Jason and "I have something super important to tell you but I'm kind of scared about how you would react"

"You're braking up with me?"

"No. Hell no. I love you so much, and I want you to know it because I have thought about this for so long and I'm pretty sure about that"

Jason was really siruos now, even though he smiled and kissed Dick's hand, muttering "I love you too" into the skin, making Dick smile.

"I-oh God how am I supposed to say that?"

"Dickie just say it"

"Okay, okay." Dick breath in and then whispered fast "I'm pretty sure I love Tim too. The same way I love you."

Jason froze. He wants to yell "What the bloody fuck" but instead his heart started to do flips. He was sure that Dick didn't thought about Tim the same way he did. He was one hundred percent sure at that. But.. if he _dose_ love him..

Dick heart skipped a beat. What if he did the wrong thing? What if Jason would break up with him because of it? What if Jason would hurt Tim because of that? He forced himself to shut those thoughts down.

"Jay? You good?" Dick voice was panicking "Yeah. I'm good big wing." He saw Dick relax a bit and then "You don't need to worry, I'm pretty sure Tim hates me anyway and there's no way I'm going to cheat on you. Nope. I just wanted you to know so.."

"Dick"  
"Yes?"  
"What if I told you that I feel the same way? About you and Tim I mean"

Dick screams. Jason never thought he would hear someone scream from happiness. But here he is.

"So you with me on that right?"  
"Yeah, of course"

And Dick pulled him in for a deep, breath taking kiss. Just in time for a motherfucking blue light to lit on them and then there's othee them _again_ and Damian (with a big scar on his left chick that somehow made him look older but something in his face told Jason that he was younger than their Dami) in their bloody living room.

"What the bloody fucking hell?"  
"You took the words right out of my mouth"

"Hey other me! Hey other Jay!" Other Dick smiled and waved them and other Jason crossed his hands on his chest "We are here for Timmy. You know where he is?"

Dick (This universe Dick) shaked his head to signal no and this strange version of Damian let out a "Tt" while rolling his eyes.

* * *

"We don't need your help" Bart said again. Hoping that this time the bats would understand.

"Tim is a bat-"

"No." Kon interrupted Dick in the middle of the sentence "Tim isn't a bat, he wasn't one so long and none of you had a problem with that. So don't you dare say that. Tim isn't a bat, he's a titan"

"Yea, he's _our_ robin" Bart added just because he saw the ruined look that was now on Dick's face on Tim's too many times. And it was because of Dick (Well more because of all the bats but Bart really dosen't like Dick for hurting Tim more than anyone else has).

"Don't say it. Timbo is part of us _and_ the titans. You can be both" Jason said with an inpatient tone. But Kon didn't even listened to him. Thehy came to this house just to know what happened to Tim because he was missing two days and they didn't knew where were his safehouses in Gotham. And so dose nightwing and red hood. And no matter how many times the bats asked, he and Bart refuse to tell why was Tim in Gotham (Seriously, no matter how much they hated the fact that their robin came back to this stupid city that he knows he doesn't have safe net in, hood is an idiot for asking it because it's red's city too.) or to take any help.

And Bart told them to go to hell while they would find _their_ robin and then they would take him home and no. Home _isn't_ Gotham.

But right now Kon ignores their voices and any other sound and now suddenly he hears Tim's voice. Loud and clear. Calling him.

"Bart" he said when he got the location of Tim. Stopping Bart from saying another jard truth of how horrible the bats are. And in less than second his best friend was next to him and he whispered the location in his ear, making the others eyes wide and with a single nod they both werw gone.

They found their's fearless leader sitting on the edge of the sidewalk, still in his suite. His hair was flying in waves from the wind and he looked up and smiled at them. "Sorry for worrying you. I didn't wanted to be kidnapped"

Kon and Bart talked at the same time with worried and a bit of annoyed tones:  
"Are you serious right now?"  
"What the hell happened?"

"Family drama. But not mine I just kind of got in the middle of it but on the bright side, I have a new friend"

Kon blinked. Once. Twice.  
"Okay.." Bart said, fake coughing to hide the curious in his voice. "So we going home now" Bart looked in Kon's eyes that screamed 'NO' but he still opened his mouth "Andwemaybetoldthebatsthatyouaren'tabatanymore"

"What?!"  
"We'll tell you in the tower."

And they were gone in seconds, Bart running to the tower and Kon carrying Tim like a princess and flying to the tower.

* * *

Laying on hia back, with one hand supports his head he watched on nothing. Letting his mind run and his vision goes blurry.

Damian isn't really sure what to even think. He threatend Drake because of his bad behaviour and attitude to father only to find something that he never thought would have happen. To none of his family.

He may be keeping it to himself but he _dose_ respect Drake. And even like his presence. Sometimes.

He can admit that Drake isn't as horrible as he thought. After all he brought father back.

And he can feel a burning fire inside of him. Looking at the celling in his bedroom. He likes it here. He likes to be in Gotham, by his father's side.

He understands a lot more things about himself now. He have friends and family.. So why does it feel like everything crushing down?

He runs his hand through Alfred the cat's fur again and his chest warm at the sound of the purr the cat let out.

He wants to know why is it so important to him about Drake's missing spleen.

He does enjoy Drake presence sometimes and he does respect him. But he doesn't get what all of this about. What dose the itching feeling in his heart means or why did he search everything about spleen less.

Why does he got so worried when he heard that Drake is missing and why he searched evry part of the city before father send him home. Another reason to hate the test he have tomorrow.

So that's why now he was laying on his bed, looking at the cell with Alfred the cat resting on his chest. And just.. Thinking.

What if he Drake dies?  
What if he already dead?  
What if he hates Damian?  
What if.. What if Damian wants Timothy to see him as a brother and not a threat.

Damian isn't a fool, he knows he fucked it up when he first met Timothy. When Timothy greeted him and he took it us weakness. He knows now that it wasn't, of course, but Timothy was a threat against Damian place in the family back then, at least in Damian's head.

Now he's sure of his place in the family, and he can also see the hole in the shape of Timothy Drake in their family, a hole that they all choose to ignore by thinking that things are fine. But how dose they could even think that? Why did they thought that even though everything that they did, even though they all wronged Timothy, they still thought everything is fine?

Of course, he never doubted that he had a hand in the situation. But he knows that he is willing to make things right. With the hope that Timothy is willing to accept this.

* * *

Tim laughed quietly while he watched Kon and Bart arguing for the fifth time since they got to the tower. And like all of the previous arguments they had this one was also on stupid TV shows.

He wasn't sure why they kept argument but it kept his mind from thinking about the nightmare.

He may have forgot to mention that when they told each other what happened. (He still was shocked that he and Shown were seated for two fucking days!!)

"Oh Tim I totally forgot!" Bart was behind him in less than second, squeezing his shoulders before he ran away again.

"What?" Was all he could say before Bart was back, back to Tim. Clearly holding something in his hands.

"Oh right!" Kon said, happiness filling his voice.

"All the other things are in your house in Gotham and she have things here too" Bart said, it was clearly to Tim that he wanted to talk fast but slowed himself.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're birthday past and we didn't had the time to give you your present!"

Oh. Tim actually hoped that they forgot about that.

"Just so you know, even if the rest are on mission right now it's from all of the titans" And with this words Bart turned around and Tim gasped with surprise.

Bart hold a tiny dog. The dog's fur was black and beautiful.

( _"Mother" said a seven years old him, smile that he couldn't fought was on his face. "Can I please have a dog? Please please please please-"_

 _"Timothy stop it. Dogs are horrible and you won't have one as long as I breathe._ )

"Tim?" They asked at the same time. And then Tim throw his hands around them both.

"Thank you so, so much" He said and the stopped fighting the stupid smile and just let it be.

"Kon I think we nailed it"

"So," Kon said when they pulled away and gave him the dog "How are you going name her?"

He looked at her face and then said "Pelea."

"And what dose this amazing name means?"

"It's wonder in Hebrew"

"Fitting"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story, while writing it I fainted and I accidentally deleted the whole chapter. I hate anamia.

Damian dosen't get it. He has came from another universe to see his brother. The one that he lost with his father, only that his father was still around he just couldn't remember him (or see anything except of darkness). And his brothers told him that Timothy's family didn't cared for him, and now they are?

He knows that Richard would never lie to him and that's means that his family from another world was suddenly interesting in his brother.

"Wait" Jason's -His Jason's- voice came loud and clear "What do you mean you didn't believed him when he said Bruce was alive?"

Both Richard looked each other in the eyes, one -His Richard- seeking the lie and the other looks ashamed. That was hard for Damian to see. To understand. They really didn't believed Timothy.

"It's Tim!" His older brother screamed at his other self "Since when does he believes in something without a proof?"

This universe Richard looked like he was going to break down and that's when this universe Jason stepped up and did the talking.

"There was a body and Dick was batman! He couldn't just go!"

"And were where you?" It was the first time Damian talked in at least twenty minutes, all the eyes in the room turned to him and then his Jason asked the same thing.

Jason's voice was filled in sadness and hurt: "I wasn't.."

"You weren't here for him?" His Dick cut him in the middle of the sentence. "God how could you do it? I went with him when Dick was batman!"

Damian knew they didn't treated Timothy good but to let him go alone... Damian didn't even wanted to think what the guy went through. He looked at the other family he jad in this universe with disgust and with all the respect he had for Richard and Jason he couldn't look at their doplegenders and think of them as his family. The respect he had was for his Richard and Jason. Not to any other versions of them.

Grayson's voice was weak when he started to talk "..And Damian?"

He looked up at the group "Timothy gave me his robin suite."  
' _It is hard to stand in his shoes, he was after all the best of them_ ' He completed in his mind.

"So Tim..?" Tood dragged on the question, like he didn't found the words to ask.

"I asked him to be my robin," Jason's voice was full with emotions "When he agreed to be red robin.. It was like he expected the soulmates again"

Damian noticed Richard's hand finding her way to Jason's and squeezing it with understanding.

Damian would never know how it would be to lose his soulmate. Well, that was a lie but it wasn't like he knew his soulmate. It just that some night his heart hurt like part of it was taken away (breaking the rest, letting it shatter) and by the morning his mark was dark and fading (Timothy was right there for him. To help him get over someone he never knew and never will.). It hurt him so much, but he didn't even knew his soulmate, it must be hurt even more when you know each other. He knows it still does because when that _day_ come Richard and Jason can't leave Timothy's grave stone (Talking to the cold stone for hours, bringing flowers. Richard once said that he was sure that Timothy's soul was there as well because he felt the bond. Jason agreed.)

And the talking went on for the entire night.

* * *

The sun started to rise, painting the sky in orange that came through the little cracks that were broken in the window so he couldn't close them, like golden lines in the darkness of the room.

The bed was warm, warmer than his body, his hair surrounds his head like a crown. He looked up and even though he knew exactly what he was starting at his eyes didn't catched a thing from his surroundings.

Pelea is curled against him while he's petting her head. The black fur felt nice between his fingers, sliding against his finger pads and barely tickling his finger tips.

Tim couldn't sleep. He just couldn't. He tried to fall asleep but his mimd refused to shut down. And he didn't had a thing to do (Kon made sure of that) so his mind was running. And it was never good.

' _We don't want you here._ ' Dick's voice said in his mind, loudly.

' _We left you alone because you're rotten_ ' His free hand gripped the blanket that was thrown next to him, half on his belly and leg.

' _I should've left you there to drown_ ' Jason's voice echoed in his mind.

' _You disappointed me_ ' It was hard to hear Bruce saying that again but he knows that's the truth. He always disappointed Bruce.

Suddenly, Pelea waked up and stretched her little body. She looked at him with those big brown eyes and like she senseit whe claimed on his chest and curled there, her head under his chin and her slow breath somehow relaxing him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the slow update just school is back and I'm trying to balance between school to writing and because now there's a lot holidays I'll have more time to write, hope you all good!

**Five years ago, in another universe:**

Jason smiled at Dick, they were face to face and between them there was Tim, still sleeping peacefully, one hand holding Dick's shirt tightly, the other hand under his check (it was a habit that he had from his childhood, he likes the feeling of the blood rushing to his hand when he wakes up and Dick think that the hand shaped mark on Tim's check in the morning is onr of the cutest things about his soulmate) and his legs are combined with Jason's.

"He's so cute when he sleeps" Dick whispered, moving his hand a bit to move away a stray strand of hair, Jason nodded in agreement, his fingers moving in soothing circles on his soulmate's arm.

Bit by bit the sleep took over him and forced Jason to close his eyes, he went to sleep warm and safe and smiling. He may have gave Tim a drugged coffe so the boy will fall asleep and there might be a little pouting from the small one in the morning but they will deal with it in the morning.

* * *

The sun light kissed the tip of his head, his black hair binds the sunlight which makes his hair shine a little in red-black colour.

He is too comfortable to move, two bodies hugging him from each side and a big blanket throw on him, the sun warming him and it was just too comfortable.

But then again, Tim didn't remember when he fell asleep. Or going to bed. Or even going home.

The last thing he remembered was being in the cave, drinking coffee that Jason offered him...

"You drugged me, didn't you?" His voice cut the silence but his eyes reminded closed.

A kiss to his neck and one arm tightness around him, as his lovers weren't going to let him up (And they really weren't, it's rare to have baby bird with them in the late hours of the morning, even though they are soulmates)

"It was four a.m baby" Jason whispered in his neck, kissing him softly. And then he could feel Dick slowly kissing his forehead, down to his nose and then his lips.

"Yeah Tin, we need to take care of our soulmate, and you just look so cute when you're sleeping" Dick said from his neck, his hot breath tickling Tim's skin.

"I had work to do" he said and melted in their hands, making his soulmates smile and hug him tigher.

"You always have work to do" Dick said and layed his head against Tim's shoulder, closing his eyes. "Oh no, don't go back to sleep, I'm going to make food" Jason said and rolled out of the bed.

"And undrugged coffee?" Tim asked and was answered with a quite laugh from Dick.

"I need a shower" Tim said after couple of peaceful silence between the two of them and Dick moved so now he's laying on his boy, "No. You need to stay here with me"

"You need a shower too, you smell like trash"

"Wow Timmy that's exactly what I want my soulmate to tell me"

"Then I shall do it all the time"

"Ha ha"

...

"What if we will shower together?"

"Now you're talking"

* * *

**Four** **years ago, in another universe:**

The seller smiled as she handed him the brown paper bag and the reception "Good luck sweetie" she aaid with cheerful voice that made Tim feel even more happy "Thanks" he said, his smile not leaving his face.

So Tam may kill him because he didn't went to work but he doesn't care, this time he had a better excuse than Jason and Dick kidnapping him.

His smile was still there as he drove home, it was the perfect time to do it, Dick was at work and Jason was with Roy somewhere, probably shooting something.

It usually took soulmates less time to think about it but the three of them had too much on their heads so when Tim was so sure about it that it almost _hurt_ he started to plan.

It wasn't something big, he bought tickets for the new movie that Dick told him about and how much he wanted to see it, he booked a place at this restaurant that Jason loves so much and now that he got the rings, it's just matter of time, he just need to hide the rings until the date will come and hope for the best.

He put the rings in his clothes drawer, under all of his jeans, knowing that they would never look there.

* * *

When the date finally came most of Tim's plan was thrown to the fucking trash because some super creep old man known as Ra's al Ghul couldn't delay there attack. So now red robin was fighting ninjas while thinking about a backup plan and why the hell didn't he thought about one in the beginning-

"Red, you good?" Nightwing asked over the comms, "Yup, how are you and hood?"

"Getting tired of Ra's" made red huff a small laugh as he moved his stuff to knock out two ninjas with one hit.

* * *

"Hey so I think that we will maybe make it to the restaurant" Res said, his cowl replaced by domino mask and hjs smile oh so bright looking at his soulmates, hood laugh was muffled by his helmet and nightwing just smiled back and bended to kiss the smaller vigilant.

Tim pulled awat first and turned around fast, both his hands pulling the other two with him around the corner and

"Holly shit"

A dark room was open, and one of the biggest bombs that red had ever saw was there, counting down two minutes.

"I can hack it" He declared and looked at his soulmates, "Trust me, you need to go out I'll be right behind you" A small smile "I love you" and without waiting for an answer he turned around and walked to the bomb.

* * *

They didn't went to the restaurant. They didn't went home. They didn't went to sleep. All they could do was to look, to dig, to try not to let their feelings show, to try not to cry, but after two days when they found the hand.. Everything fall apart.

When they finally got home the anger that was tingled with sadness took control on Jason and he ripped out Tim's clothing drower. Everything in there was spilled on the floor and his breath hitched when he saw the two small rings boxes.

* * *

"Who are you?" The young man asked, his eyes wide open, trying to understand

"I'm your soulmate, don't you remember?"

"I don't remember who I am, sorry"

"That's fine, I can help you with that, Your name is Timothy Jackson Drake, and you are my soulmate"

"Sorry but I don't know what your name is"

"My name is Ra's al Ghul"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I said I would post more often but then me and my friend started to work on a fic together which gave me some ideas so I may be writing now five more fics and I also rewrited this chapter at least 17 times but apparently that writing on the way to the cemetery is better than in my free time 🤷🏼♀️ and more five minutes I'm in the cemetery so I'll go and I hope you have a good day/night and that you'll enjoy reading this

It was in the wake of the day, the sun just started to rise and most of the sky were still black-blue.

The night lit up in a deep blue light as he walked out of thin air. His face covered under his hair and a blackhoodie, hiding the scars all over his face.

He opened his backpack, putting the samll round machine in there.

He ran away. He didn't ment to. He didn't _wanted to_. But he couldn't stay there, his soulmate isn't talking to him anymore, he's too busy with this project of him. So he had to do something, and apparently this something is walking into an unknown world.

***

The cave was loud. Too loud for just three of his children, a little hope that _maybe_ Tim came to the cave crawled into his heart.

The same hope faded away when he saw his three kids, and another three of them.

"You're not going to even talk to him" one of the Jasons hissed through his teeth, "You did everything to make Timothy go away" an older Damian said, next to him were standing Dick who opened his mouth but before he could-

"You're not taking him"

-Bruce's voice rumbled over the other voices, shutting them. Six faces turned to him, looking surprised that he even there.

He didn't needed to ask his other sons (Are they his if they're not from his universe?) _*Why did you came back?'_ it was obvious from the first time ( _"He's my, my and Dick's soulmate!"_ ).

"You don't deserve him" other Jason looked at him, their eyes locked "None of you deserve him"

Other Dick took his Jason's hand and squeezed it.

"And you do?" This universe Damian said, his eyes full of venom "He died because of you, at least here he is alive"

It took Bruce, both Dicks, this universe Jason and the older Damian to pull other Jason from this universe Damian.

"You don't know him! You don't know anything!" He yelled, his eyes glassy.

( _"I'll be right behind you"_ )

"It's okay Jay" other Dick said, hugging Jason's shoulders

Bruce turned around to look at his kids, "Go suite up for patrol"

"You're welcome to stay here" he said to his kids from the alternative universe.

* * *

**_Seven years ago, in another universe:_ **

Jason rolled to his side, his hand trying to grab his ~~soulmate~~ boyfriend and cuddle him, to hold him closer to his chest, but instead it was met with cold sheets.

His eyes flew open and he rolled out of the bed in seconds, the light from the hallway cripped into the room through the almost closed door.

He opened the door quitely, walking through the hallway without been heard, regretting that he's wearing nothing but his boxers when a cold wind started blowing in the back of his neck causing a shiver run down his back.

When he approached the living room he heard clicking and a muffled cough.

Tim sat next to the island, the blue light from his computer lighting his face and a frown on his face.

"You know baby bird, you're not supposed to work when you sick" Tim turned around to look at him and a small smile found his way to his lips "And you're not supposed to be out of bed"

"It's just a gun shot wound, I've had worst"

"You need to rest"

"I'll go to bed if you'll come with me"

"I'll finish here and I'll come"

Jason sighed and walked towards Tim until his chest was against Tim's back, his chin on the top of Tim's head and his hands hugging his chest.

"Come to bed with me Timmy" Jason whispered as Tim melt into his touch "Just five more minutes?" Tim's voice was soft and loving and Jason pressed his lips to Tim's hair.

There was a pull in his chest, something warm that filled him with happiness a smile on his face and the soulmate link was never this strong, and the words came so easily, they were right there on the tip of his tongue that he couldn't stop them from slipping away and before he knew it he said **"I love you** " for the first time since he came back to life, since his soulmates found him and the link connected.

Tim's breath hitched next to him and he looked up at Jason, he opened his mouth to say it back but before he could Jason pressed their lips together.

There was consuming passion in the kiss, like Jason's trying to put everything he can't say, everything he feels in the kiss.

When they parted they were holding hands and their breath was uneven.

"I love you too"

* * *

_**Back in the unsoulmates universe:** _

Jason waked up first, breathing hard and fast, his fists holding the blanket and his knuckles turning white.

Next to him Dick was taking deep breath, trying to calm himself down, a hand in his chest to make sure it's not just a _dream_.

"Do you-" Jason caught to make his voice less rough, "Do you feel it too?"

"Yes, it's- it's strong"

"You know what that means?"

"If Tim somehow reacted to the link-"


End file.
